


A Catfish Situation

by c00kie



Series: Between Here and There [6]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie





	A Catfish Situation

Ben’s trying not to doze off while he reads when Andy comes into their room, announcing he’s just met a girl and her friend-

“No,” Ben says, knowing Andy isn’t listening as he applies some deodorant on.

“Ahh come on, dude. Your nose has been in that dumb book for a week.”

Ben raises his eyebrow. “I just started this.”

“What? Whatever man. You never go out anymore. Come on. This girl is really cute.”

He doesn’t care though. All he wants to do is read and text with Leslie. If Andy goes out he might even get to Skype with her.

Andy pulls the book from Ben’s hands. “I’m not giving this back until you say yes.”

Ben figures it’s better than what Andy usually does, which is sit on him, or carry him to the bar over his shoulders. Still, he has to decline. “Not interested.”

“Give me one reason. And don’t say because some dumb show is on tonight You’ll just torrent it to watch fifty times tomorrow anyway.”

Ben counts in his head. What he wants to say is because I’m in love with your sister and I hate lying to you. Because the guilt has been eating him up inside since the first time he kissed her.

He says nothing.

“It’s Saturday night, Ben. Come out with us. You’ll have fun.”

Leslie will find out. And no matter how hard she’ll try to hide it, she’ll be disappointed and jealous.

He can deal with the jealousy. It’s the way her smile falls and her eyes refuse to look at him he can’t stand.

“There’s someone.”

Andy frowns. He looks remarkably like Leslie. “Who?”

He can’t say Leslie. “Just um, a girl. I met her on the internet.” It’s the first thing that comes to him.

“Dude!”

“She uh, goes to Purdue.” Again, it just comes. He hopes Leslie forgives him for sending her to their biggest rival.

“Fuck them, they suck.”

“Yeah I know, but um, I like her. A lot. And you know I kind of uh, want to be monogamous with her.” Forever.

“Dude. That’s great. Okay tell you what. You come out tonight. I’ll even tell Susan you’re off limits and we’ll just drink some beer and have fun. Hey, are you sure she’s girl? Cause I saw that movie-”

“It’s not a catfish situation,” Ben promises.

Andy smiles, all hopeful and again, he’s reminded of Leslie. “Yeah, okay,” Ben agrees. He doesn’t really have a choice. 

He’ll just leave early.


End file.
